Arabella who rewritten
by Shadowkissedwolf1902
Summary: What if Bella isn't who she says she is? What if one day her family comes back for her? How will the Cullen's react when the Mikelsons come to town?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a rewrite of my story Arabella Who ? **

**Disclaimer I own only the plot.**

Lady Gaga's Telephone blasted out from my phone letting me know I had a text from the annoying pixie sparkles a lot.

**Bella, come round now before I get Edward to force you too. I need to give you a whole new look x ~ Alice.C**

**OK Ok I will be round in 5 ~ B.S**

I sighed sending my text, growling when I typed B.S. I hate that name with a passion but my family said I have to 'blend in', yea right blending in is so boring and dull kind of like my 'hair' and 'eyes'. The brown mop I call hair hangs lifelessly on my shoulders.

Looking down I wished I could dress like I used to and not how Edwierdo thinks I should dress, act and even though I am shielded how I should think. To be honest that Mind Pervert is always so controlling and I'm getting sick of it, I mean I can't even play a video game with Emmett because it is too 'dangerous' for a clumsy human like me, if only they knew.

'I better get going' I thought to myself.

Wait, let me introduce myself

I am Arabella Mikealson and I am an original vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo I am back guys give me more updates and ill update asap.**

**Ara/Bella**

Getting in my rustbucket of a truck I drove to the Cullen household at the only speed the truck would allow- terribly slow, stopping beside Eddie- kins stupid shiny Volvo. Climbing out I spotted the one and only hyperactive, spikey haired pixie waiting to drag me upstairs for a round of Bella Barbie, she pulled my arm so hard that I sweat if I was human it would be torn right off.

Spotting Emmett and the Major play video games I decided to put on more a show. "Jazz, Em please help." They didn't even look up. " Sorry Belly Button but we are a but busy". They laughed at my helpless expression, Oh soon I will be the one laughing.

Three painful hours later Alice decided I was ready. She dressed my in a sparkly blue dress, silver ballet flats and put way too much make up on. Nut she made my hair look okay I guess. Trudging down stairs I proceeded to trip while Major caught me. Only now did I realize that mind reader was the only person missing, using my awesome enhanced super hearing I heard noises coming from the guest room upstairs. How did the rest of the family not hear this? Anyhow this should be fun.

Countng to three I kicked open the door to find Assward and Tanya Denali on the bed. " Fuck you Mr sparkly mind perv I cannot believe you would cheat on your girlfriend, I mean I don't really love you anyway bu...oops did I say that last part a loud" I screamed acting innocent by the end. Suddenly my senses picked up the soft sounds of 5 pairs of feet running up the stairs at inhuman speeds (did I mention my senses are awesome) obviously curious about the noise we were making. I instantly smirked. I whipped round at the sound of five gasps, seeing all the Cullen's shocked faces. apart from Rose who was... Smirking? I quickly explained the situation to the veggies ( seriously they are worse than Stefan) only to interrupted by Rose who started screaming " You BITCH! Edward deserves so much better than a trampy whore like you, that's why I set him up with her. He needed to know what a true woman felt like" I just turned around and calmly walked downstairs when the door opened to reveal 5 very familiar faces.

"Hello love did you miss us " came the British accent we all shared.

( was gonna stop here )

" Elijah, Becca, Nik I mis... wait what the hell are you doing here?" I shouted ignoring the angry and confused looks of the Cullen's " Ara I am deeply hurt, we only came to get our favourite girl back. Also If I may be blunt - WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH COLD ONES?" Nik said raising his voice to a shout be the end.

"Well dearest broth..." I started but was cut off by Edshit growling and him pulling me into his chest. " Love saty away from thm they are very dangerous vampires not to mention evil and why are they calling you Ara Isabella?" he growled. Honestly can he not take a hint, I mean he just cheated on me for christs sake. And now he thin... I was pulled out of my inner monologue by the very handsome Damon Salvatore, really can I not even finish a thought now. He may be my husband but one day I _will _kill him .

" Isabella, really Ara" He chuckled " and what _are_ you wearing" I looked down at my plain Jane clothes and shrugged. " I had to fit in and Eddie boy I am hurt you only think we are evil?" I giggled " Yeah we are **soo** much worse" Becks finished for me.

Whipping round to face the veggies I exploded " and by the way Mr. Mind perv in case you have a serious case of memory loss which I worrying considering your a 'vampire' you cant control me. You cheated on me with blonde whorepire over there -" I pointed to Tanya " and you probably saw this coming you bitch of a physic " I ranted at Pixie "Rosabitch I want nothing more right now than to tear you limb from limb but that would punish Emmett" I sneered " Major Jasper Whitlock, you were my best friend, hell you were Damons best man at our wedding. I am hurt you don't remember me or the lovely Salvatores, maybe I can help"


	3. Chapter 3

D

Suddenly he ran over to me and grabbed me into a bone crushing hug " Arabella. How in hell could I forget my best friend and second in command? Why was I even dating pixie over there? Captain Damon Salvatore good to see you again. I got to agree with D here Ara what are you wearing?" He rambled on and Damon just nodded a hello while smirking at me. I winked at him before continuing.

" This is the last time I will say this- I had to be in disguise remember. Take off your disguise MJ, I much prefer your blue eyes" laughing he gained his colour back so it was once again sun kissed and his eyes transformed back into his glistening blue that we all love thanks to a spell I got a witch to perform on him to keep him in hiding. I smiled as I heard his heart beat. "Jazz you're human" Pixie-Pire squealed " Far from it , and don't call me Jazz Pixie, only Ara can call me anything other than Major" he glared, his southern accent back in full force. Next thing I see was psychic flying at me with her teeth bared.

In a flash Damon and Stefan ( I honestly forgot he was there) were pinning Alice down while my family ( the real one) were fully vamped out and growling protectively in front of me. The Cullen's had mixed expressions on their glittery faces:

Esme- sad and confused

Carlisle- intrigued

Emmett- confused and amused?

Rosalie- angry beyond belief

Jazz- laughing his head off

At this point Rebecca spoke up " Listen up bitches. You will not hurt my sister, her best friend or her family in any way. Got that Rosabitch, Mind pervert, Pixiebitch, DR. Sparkles, Mother- pire and Vamp on steroids" I fell to the floor laughing at the nicknames. " Becks I love those nicknames, we might have to use those huh Major" " Damn right Minor" he drawled still glaring at our ex family. " Isabella come back here this instant" Edward growled. " Oh shit. You should not have done that pretty boy." Nik chuckled darkly and he was right I hate being ordered around. Letting my vamp face show I exploded again " My name is not Isabella swan. My name is Arabella Mikealson, twin sister of Rebecca Mikealson, younger sister of Niklaus, Finn, Elijah and Kol Mikealson. Wife to Damon Salvatore. I am an original vampire, I could tear you limb from limb before you could even blink! AND NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO UNLESS THEY WANT TO BE ASHES ON MOTHERPIRES FLOOR!" I screamed making them cower in fear.

I walked over to my husband and planted a kiss on his cheek pleased with myself. Of course Eddie had ruin it "But love what about all the time we spent together and all the times we kissed?" he said smirking obviously thinking I would try and deny it. Before I could tear his head off, Damon stepped in front of me with a shit eating grin on his face. " Actually Eddie boy me and Ara have this agreement where every hundred years or so we have an affair with a human to keep things interesting. Oh and one more thing, never call my dark angel love again. Got it mind reader" he said in a scary calm tone. Apparently it work because in a second they were gone.

Score one for the badass originals, score zero for the fairies.

" Well dear family let us head home" I said, my accent flowing free. " Of course Ara. Tell me you are going to change out of those clothes and take off your disguise. Your motorcycle is waiting at the Swan home" Stefan piped in, and off we went running all the way. Time for a makeover.

Back at the house I took out my muddy brown contacts letting my blue eyes shine and tore off the lifeless brown wig I have been supporting for over a year now, causing my blonde and purple hair to cascade down my back in waves. Reaching under my bed I grabbed some of my clothes that I hid from Pixie- dark ripped skinny jeans, a blood red belly top saying 'dark angel' on the front and my killer heel, knee high boots covered in buckles and studs. Finally I pulled on my black studded leather jacket with chains on it. After applying my makeup- smokey eyes, eyeliner and mascara- I trudged downstairs to be met with my family. " That's better darlin' " The Major drawled " Why thank ya Jazz" I said using the accent I picked up during my time in Houston. Walking into the garage, I got on my purple Ducati Panigal- my baby while Damon got on his BMW S1000RR, we did not need helmets so we never bother, and the Mikealsons got into Niks Lamborghini Murcielago. Stef and Jazz were in Jazz's Ford GT40. About half way there I got bored. " We're off to Mystic Falls the bestest place of all" I sang to the wizard of Oz tune. "Ara. Babe we love you but please STOP SINGING THAT SONG" my Dark Prince said from beside me. Maybe 229 times was a bit much.

"Sorry babe I just cant wait. I mean Mystic Falls is our hometown and I heard the Doppelganger is Steffies girlfriend. How'd Nik take that by the way?" I asked getting serious by the end. " Not to well until you made that phonecall and suddenly he stopped trying to kill her and found another way to break the curse. What did you say to him?" He said looking into my eyes, I put on my best innocent face and smiled sweetly. " I just told him that if he didn't stop trying to kill my future sister in-law, he would not have his manhood anymore" It was funny but not as funny as Damon's face. He resembled a fish with his mouth gaping like that. I chuckled and drove off while he was distracted.

Once we arrived I sighed and ran into the Salvatore Boarding House- the place I call my second home. " Where's Zachary " I asked, curious. You see he is Damon and Stefan's lots of greats nephew therefore he is also my however many greats nephew in law. " Um... well you see Arabella" Uh Oh " a...um...a rogue vampire killed him" ( I know in the series D killed him but I changed it ) he said going very quiet by the end." WHAT HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" I screamed. "We are so sorry Ara." I sighed and walked upstairs into Damon and I's bedroom only to find the one and only Alexi Branson. I screamed and ran to her. "Well it is good to see you too girl, I hear some cold one cheated on ya with some blonde sparkly. When do I get to stomp on the ashes?" I laughed at her antics. "Not yet I am sure we will be seeing him and his family again" I replied sadly, just as I finished the sentence Damon walked into the room. "Don't worry Angel if they show their sparkly faces again they'll have me and Major to deal with. Ain't that right Major!" he said with that evil glint in his eyes. " Damn right Captain. If I see them again they will be ashes in the wind."

" Hey babe I am home"


	4. Chapter 4

A voice said just as the door banged open "Where are you?" That sounded so much like Katerina Petrova except it was too ,,,,,,, sweet. " In here Elena" said Stefan with a dreamy look in his eyes. Ah so this was the doppëlganger, I might have fun with this. "Hey- who the hell is she?!" Huh I thought only werewolves, vampires and shifters could growl. "I darlin'-" I started with my southern accent firmly in place- "am Arabella Mikaelson-Salvatore. Hot stuff in leather over here's wife" I explained trying to keep a straight face "NO,NO,NO DAMON AND STEFAN ARE ALL MINE, HE CAN NOT BE MARRIED TO YOU SLUT OF AN ORIGINAL!" her was face getting redder by the second and wow was that loud. " Babe, what's wrong with you?" Stefan enquierd "She's being controlled Stef-" I was cut off by her lunging at me" No I'm not bitch" Lexi pinned her down after her interruption and I sighed. "And we know who, it's all thanks to over favourite mind pervert, Assward Cullen " Major finished for me. " Lock her in the cellar baby bro and let's turn this guy to ashes"

That's my husband violence first, talk later, but that's why I love him. "We will need help if we are going to take them on, I am sure can get the wolf pack and my family to help." Was my response. " I can get Peter and Charlotte" Jazz " I will get Bonnie,Caroline and Tyler " Stefan " And I'll get Rick" Damon.

So everyone split up with me and Lexi going off to my first home- The Mikealson mansion. "ORIGINALS GET YOUR UNDEAD BUTTS DOWN HERE. WERE GOING TO WAR WITH THE SPARKELPIRES" I yelled at the top of my lungs even though I knew they would hear if I whispered. "WHOOO let's go kill some cold ones." That was Becca. Klaus came down saying he would call in his hybrids, even though they hate him they love me cause I am awesome so they are sure to help and Elijah said he didn't know anyone who would fight. And off we went to meet up with the others.

**Major/Jazz pov**

Time to call my know it all of a brother.

'What's up Major I have a feeling you need us for a battle with Minor and Captain' -Peter

' Of course you would know just get your all knowing ass down here' I growled

'Course Major see you soon' and with that he hung up before I could reply. S**tupid all knowing bitch why did you call him anyway . **I called him to help Major, now shush and let me think. That's better, I finally have peace in my own head.

**Ara pov**

Let the training begin.

"Okay guys thank you all so much for coming to help us get rid of the Cullen's once and for all-" everyone cheered " Today we train but first lets introduce everyone, we will not attack until the fairies do, so this is the La Push shape shifter pack, Sam, Leah, Seth, Quil, Paul, Colin, Brady, Embry and their Alpha Jake." They knew everything and couldn't wait to kick some cold one butt also they except me for who I am. "This is Bonnie and her witch friends, Avril, Sophie, Davina, JJ, Liam and Ty" they nodded "This is my brother's hybrid pack Tyler, Hunter, Hayley, Kiera, Jesy, Mackenzie and Izzy" They howled? "And these are my friends and family, Damon, Stefan, Rebecca, Niklaus, Elijah, Caroline, Lexi, Major, Charlotte and our own personal cold one Yoda- Peter" he growled at that last bit.

I created a training arena witch powers and heard everyone gasp, oops forgot to tell them that bit. it had different areas for different people/species. " I want all vampires slash cold ones with Damon, the packs with Klaus and the witches with me, after awhile we will switch so that we can learn how to fight all sorts of people the instructors are me, Damon, Major, Yoda, Char and Nik."Petey growled again. " Ready, go!"

**5h 45mins later**

"Okay guys me and my family were talking and decided to move back to forks everyone can go home but keep practicing. We will call you before the battle" and with that everyone left and we packed for Forks.

**The next day**

We arrived in Forks at around midnight and now we are getting ready for school or hell as I call it. And we were gonna make an impression.

I was wearing a black tank top with a dark purple leather jacket covered in chains, a pair of skinny jeans covered in rips and chains/ pins, and my purple and black biker boots with my streaked hair in a ponytail. Lexi was wearing the same but with blue instead of purple and blue streaks, and Becca was pink instead of purple and pink both had blue and pink versions of my Ducati. We decided to be two gangs with the boys wearing leather jackets saying 'Dark princes' and us with ' Fallen angels' on ours. Our gang names were also on all of our vehicles. Jumping in/ on our respected vehicles we sped off to the hell hole.

Stylishly parking next to a silver Volvo, Jeep and Porsche us girls were laughing our heads off about how we beat the boys here. And guess who was staring at us like we had two heads- the goddamn fricking Culllens. " Ya'll don't think you have a shot at taking us down do ya?" Jazzy growled at them. " Jazzy come on back to me and Bella can go back to Edward like a good girl" The very annoying Pixie said in a sickly sweet voice. Major was about to respond but I jumped in before he could "Now you listen here Pixie and you listen good, I will never get back with mind perv over there and no one calls me Bella. My name is Arabella, but you don't get to talk to me and last but not least if you think for one minute that you can somehow worm your way back into Major's heart you are dead wrong" I said my tone growing darker by the word. This started a growling competition. So we left and went our separate ways for first period- the boys are seniors and us girls a year below them. First was Italian with the Cullen's and Lexi, luckily we didn't need to listen as we are fluent in it.

Me and Lexi were chatting about how boring this class was while Alice and Emmett- our two Cullen's for this class glared at us, when the teacher interrupted us, " Miss Mikealson care to share what you were discussing with Miss Salvatore?" said Miss Baron " La signorina mi dispiace stavo parlando con il mio amico Lexi so come io sono fluente in Italiano e in alter cinque lingue"* I said smirking she just looked very very angry " Yes well just please concentrate" she almost growled

The rest of the morning and lunch was uneventful well apart from the stares and whispers from the sparklies. By fifth period I was ready to tear someones- mainly Edwards- head off. The bell rang signaling for me to go into biology. And with that final thought I walked straight into hell to be met with the face of the devil.

**an. * sorry miss I was just talking to my friend Lexi about how I am fluent in Italian and 5 other languages.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Be-" I cut off his groveling, "Leave me alone Edweirdo." I growled and walked over to the teacher. "Okay class, please welcome Arabella Mikealson. Miss please take your seat next to Mr. Cullen."

I swore under my breath and trudged over to the table. For the whole lesson he stared at me, so I ignored him. As soon as the bell rang I bolted to my bike at human speed. Once there, I saw that the girls were waiting for me.

"What's up my Fallen Angels, you might wanna get ready for a fight, 'cause Jerk ward is stalking over here." With my final words I spun round to face the Cullen clan.

"What the hell did you do to Elena, Eddie?" Good old Lexi, always straight to the, very sharp, point. "So you got my message then. All I did was mess with her mind a little. I will reverse it if you just come back to me Bella." He had a stupid smirk on his face.

"Actually, Ed. She already reversed whatever you did to me. And haven't you heard, her name is Ara." Said our fourth Fallen Angel, coming up to us in her white Fallen Angel outfit. Her straight hair had white streaks in it.

"Sparklies meet our fourth Fallen Angel, Elena Gilbert-"I started to say but, was cut off as arms encircled my waist and a voice cut in. "– and my girlfriend, any trouble here girls because your Dark Princes have arrived?"

I turned to see Klaus, Damon and Stefan standing behind us in their leather jackets and black jeans. "Well Stefan, Mind-perv and the Sparklies were just telling us how Eddie-kins corrupted my dear sister in law and how I fixed it with a simple spell."

I said in my sweet voice to Steffi. At this Rosalie smirked and scoffed at the same time. "What with your magic wand?" her tone laced with sarcasm. "Of course not, I did it like this" with that I waved my hand and she smashed into a wall, making Emmett growl. "Time to go darlin'" Came a husky southern drawl from behind me as Jasper walked up to us.

Looks like he got here just in time. We jumped in our vehicles and sped off to our mansion.

Back at the mansion

"I FEEL A STORM BREWING GUYS!" Shouted Becca, "Geez Becks, all of us have super hearing, no need to shout!" I grumbled covering my now throbbing ears. "WHATEVER YOU BIG BABY, JUST GET DOWN HERE. FAMILY MEETING" she shouted AGAIN!

"Fine, we're coming." I grumbled and turned to Damon, "Come on babe, unless you want Rebecca to come and get us." He frowned, "Can't we just stay a little longer?" He pouted- damn he knows how to get to me.

"No Damon you can't, now get your butts down here before I make you." Said Becks in a scary calm tone that made me want to run for the hills. We looked at each other in fear before we slowly made our way downstairs.

"You know, for vampires, you two are really slow." I gave her a look that said 'really'. "What was the need to call this meeting dear sister?" said Eli, always the calm Brother. "Well dearest Eli, I think all of us should confront the Cullen's. And yes even you two." She said and as she did all of us donned a 'WHAT' look.

"And how do you propose we do that dear sister?" asked Klaus and she started to explain, I fell asleep after the third hour of planning, Damon's face the last thing I remember as I lay in his arms.

The next morning, all of us prepared for the inevitable showdown that would occur at the Cullen house today.

I was wearing black jeggings, a purple and grey tartan skirt, purple cowgirl boots, a semi transparent crop top on top of a tank top and finally, a leather jacket. My awesome streaked hair was straightened and in a high ponytail, making my layers visible. I put on my usual makeup and red lipstick.

Walking out of my bedroom, I saw that the girls had donned similar clothes, all in their signature colours. Finally, the slow pokes that we call our boys walked out of their rooms looking really hot in jeans and leather jackets on top of t shirts.

"Alright guys, let's go confront the family of idiots." Said the ever cheerful Lexi, as she almost skipped away in anticipation. Me, Damon, Lexi, Becks and Major jumped on our bikes and Klaus and Eli got into Nik's Maserati.

We arrived and instantly knew they were home as we spotted all of their cars it the enormous driveway. "Ara, do we bother with door?" asked Nik smirking.

"Do we ever?" I smirked back equally as devilish as Damon kicked the door down with a force to rival that of a hurricane. We stalked forward and instantly heard growling and I just knew they were crouched down ready to spring and attack. As we rounded the corner we copied their actions, all of us ready for a fight.

"Thanks for the warm welcome sparkles." Lexis said with sarcasm dripping from every word. "Well, you did just break down our door bitch, and I think you will find that you are in the exact same stance." Ha, Blondie thinks she is smart. That will get her killed.

"Doors are for losers, Rosie-Posie" Stefan said with his smirk firmly in place. "Hello, I am Carlisle; I don't think all of us have been introduced. This is Tanya, Edward's mate. I am guessing you know everyone else." Thank you Dr Sparkles.

"Yes, thank you. I am Elijah, the oldest living Original and Ara's Brother." Said my dear brother, "I am Niklaus, a hybrid and Ara's other Brother. A little tip, I will tear you to shreds." He gave them a harsh look as he spoke.

"I am Ara's twin, Rebecca and I will torture you for eternity before I let Nik have you." She looked deadly and I laughed as she smirked at me. "I am Lexi, Ara's best friend." She looked almost as scary as the others, but it was betrayed by her laughing at their faces.

"I am Damon Salvatore, Ara's mate." He stood closer to me. "I am Stefan, Ara's bro in law." He growled in a warning to them. "Elena, Stefan's mate and Ara's Sister in law." She hissed, wow I guess she really doesn't like them. Then again one of them did brainwash her.

"And I am Major Jasper Whitlock, most feared Vampire in the South. Apart from Minor of course." Damn, Major looked scary and pissed.

"Now, we hear you are building an army against us. Care to explain?" Good old Nik. For once in his life, Carlisle looked ready to kill every one of us in a non-existent heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well Mr Original, Bella belongs to us and we will kill every one of you if you try and stop us." Huh, I never knew this side of Carlisle, it is really annoying. He looks really pissed off as well, like he might actually make the mistake of taking one of us on.

"Wrong answers Doc." Said Lexi smirking. We all shook our heads at her words and made a move to the door. But I could not resist saying, "Bye, sparkles. We will see you soon." I sang before gleefully skipping out, while they just looked more confused than ever. We sped back to the mansion and I ran p to the door, kicking it open in anger.

"Ara! What did the door ever do to you!?" exclaimed Elena while her and Lexi fixed it. I shrugged and replied "Sorry, I am just really angry with those sparkles." before Stefan walked in from being on the phone to Bonnie in the kitchen. "I just got off the phone with Bonnie; she says she got a vision. The fight is going to happen tomorrow in a clearing that is very big and spacious." He informed us and sat next to Elena on the love seat.

"I might have a pretty good idea where that is, and if I know Alice, she has had the same vision." I said gravely, moving to the sofa and placing my head in my hands. The others copied my movements, apart from Damon, who placed me into his lap. "What are we going to do Ara?" everyone looked to me for and answer and I sighed as my younger sister said those words.

"Call in the troops, and sister." She looked at me "It is time." I said, knowing she would realise what I meant by my words. She nodded in understanding. "Right, well we have less than twelve hours. I suggest you get calling guys." Said Jazz.

I rang Jake.

"Hello?"

"Jake, it's me and it is happening tomorrow." I said with reluctance in my voice, as I did not want to get them involved.

"Alright, we will be there in an hour." With that he hung up and left me sitting alone while everyone else made their calls.

**The next day.**

We were twenty minutes away from the time of battle predicted by Bonnie and everyone was ready for a fight with smiles on their faces. The side our army was based on was packed- the La Push pack, Tyler's pack, Bonnie's coven, my Family and Major's friends were all here. Only one person was left to show up.

Just as I thought those words, my big brother walked into the clearing, wearing his shit-eating grin on his face. "I got your message little sister." Said the one and only Kol Mikealson. "Kol, what the hell are you doing here!?" screamed Nik. His face was getting redder by the minute.

"We called him Nik, to help us out." I answered, keeping my tone level. "Why the hell would you do that? He tried to kill at least three of us!" now Stefan was shouting, great. I walked out to stand in front of everyone. "Because he is my brother and we need all the help we can get. Now, does anyone else want to argue." I said with a scowl.

No one said anything and I just nodded in approval. As I turned back around, the Cullen's and there army broke through the tree line and came to stand in front of us. "We don't have to fight, you can just go home and we will never speak again." I told them calmly. I knew it probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a try.

"You think we would give you up that easily, for someone who claims to be as old as you do, you really aren't that clever are you?" Carlisle said in a condescending tone that made me want to rip his head from his shoulders right now. But I contained my emotions so that I could focus on the approaching fight. If I didn't have my head about me, I could very easily be caught off guard and that could be the death of me.

All of a sudden, the opposing army rushed towards us and we met in the middle. I was taking down cold ones left and right, finally putting my skills to good use. There were limbs scattered everywhere and more were being lost and thrown as the Cullen's army grew smaller and smaller. I met with a very difficult opponent by the name of Edward as I was rushing to help Jasper who was surrounded on all sides. I kicked him in the stomach and rushed to Jasper aid, dismembering enemies as I went. I was nearly there when I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach, looking down I saw a stake sticking out and that was all it took for me to get really angry. I pulled it out and faced down my opponent, killing him in seconds. Looking around, I saw that not a single cold one was still standing and I knew we had won.

Pulling out a Zippo lighter, I lit the field on fire and smirked in triumph to all those who had helped us. Somehow, I knew this was not the end though and I knew we had to prepare for whatever challenges faced us next.

"Ara, we have a problem. Two of the Cullen's escaped and we were unable to find them." Oh shitake mushrooms.

See, I told you this wasn't over.

**The End, for now. Let me know if I should make a sequel. I think I have a few ideas, but I need to know if it is worth it.**


End file.
